


Trial by Ties

by scooterwrites



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-20 00:03:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3629181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scooterwrites/pseuds/scooterwrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Request: You and Sam are supposed to go undercover at a gala event hosted by some vamps, but Sam gets sick and Castiel steps in not knowing a cummerbund from a cucumber.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trial by Ties

“It must be good to be a vampire.” you said jokingly to Sam, pushing your way out of the lavish mansion and switching the phone to your other ear, pulling open the passenger side door to smile at Dean and plop yourself on the front seat. “______, you know what they’ve done to those people. They’ve built an empire by turning every major CEO in the area.” You sighed, “Yeah, I know Sammy. I was just joking around. I scored us two tickets to a black tie event they’re hosting to recruit more businessmen. You in?” You hoped that Sam would agree. He was your best friend and anything black-tie would be formal and boring. With him by your side, you could make fun of the prim heiresses and stiff businessmen that talked to you during the event. Not that you would have minded Dean or especially Cas, but with Sam it would be no big deal. “Yeah sure. Hey, can you and Dean pick up some food for me and Cas? There isn’t anything left in the motel but a couple beers and a stale loaf of Wonder Bread. I don’t even know how it’s stale, but it is.” You signed audibly and Dean looked over to you curiously. You waved him off and mouthed “They’re hungry” he smiled and turned into a strip mall to grab some chinese food. Sam continued just before you hung up in a whisper “Oh, and don’t be too long. You’re little angel is getting antsy since you’re not here.” “Shut up! He’s not my angel.” you said, a little too quickly and you could hear the smirk in Sam’s voice. You ended the call and followed Dean into the Chinese restaurant.   
Just as you were putting on your mascara for the event a little less than an hour before the two of you left, an urgent knocking came through the bathroom door. You opened it to see a green-faced Sam run into the bathroom and puke into the bowl of the toilet. You stood there stunned as Sam finished in the toilet, groaning and slumping against the wall. “Sam,” you said, worried, “you just stay here. I’m going to call Dean and we’ll postpone the hunt for now. You need to rest.” He just nodded and laid down on the cool bathroom floor. You grabbed him a towel and checked his temperature. He was hot, but nothing to be super worried about. It was probably the old chinese food. You and Dean ate lunch at a diner while Sam had leftovers.   
“Hey ______. Whats up?” Dean said. “Sam’s got a bad case of food poisoning. I think we should postpone the hunt.” You responded, peering into the bathroom to see Sam over the toilet again. “We can’t ______! You barely got the invite and there is no way we will be invited back. Our cover stories won’t last long and they’re Vamps. Even if we could get another they’d probably figure out we were hunters on their own. You can go with Cas. He knows how to fight and the two of you will be fine.” then he lowered his voice to a whisper, “and you know, pretending to be a couple will be easier for you, you know what I mean?” You blushed and sighed, agreeing with Dean. “We’ll be right there so you two can head out. See you in a few!”  
It was only a half hour until you were supposed to arrive and Cas and Dean were a mess. You could hear their shouts from the other room, and you knew a frustrated Dean would not be helpful. Just as you were about to knock on the door, Dean came storming out and walked straight to the impala where he plopped himself in the drivers seat and began blasting Kansas. You peered inside the room to see Cas struggling to put on his cummerbund and bow-tie. If a python and a silk scarf had a baby, it would have been what was strangling Cas. You smirked and walked into the room, coming up from behind and helping him secure the cummerbund. He just patted his stomach appreciatively and smoothed out his shirt. “Thank you ______. I did not know where exactly that was supposed to go. However, I now have this other problem,”he said, pointing to the black bow-tie around his neck. It was tied in a literal bow, with the two loops and two tails hanging crookedly around his neck. You smiled as he gave you “the puppy dog eyes” as you and Dean liked to call them, and you untied the knot. He watched you with fascination as you re-tied the bow-tie with ease. Working with the Winchesters made it a necessity seeing that they could never get it quite right. You smiled and straightened it out, and then gave Cas a small hug of encouragement. He gripped you tightly and buried his face in your shoulder. It was a comforting hug and you appreciated the return of the gesture. You pulled away and started to give him a rundown of the details of the hunt.   
“Okay Cas. We’re going to be hunting some top notch Vamps. They are incredibly wealthy and have recruited dozens of CEOs of major corporations to be part of their little empire. I managed to score us an invitation to a gala they are hosting tonight. Security is going to be tight, so we can’t bring any weapons in on our persons. Dean should be in the building now stashing some weapons for us while he hides out. We’re a couple for this one, but it will be over quick so you don’t have to worry about the awkwardness.” Cas tilted his head to the side a bit and you paused. “Why would it be awkward? I thought you liked me.” he said innocently. You blushed furiously and turned away from him, silently cursing Sam and Dean and their causal teasing. “I mean, it would be awkward for you because you don’t like me.” you said, shrugging your shoulders but refusing to look him in the eye. He grabbed your shoulder and spun you around and you glanced up to meet his crystal blue eyes. Big Mistake. “I never said that. I do enjoy your presence and I would like it if we could remain a couple after the hunt is over. It would please me very much and Dean said I should ‘man up and ask her out already.’” he said, putting air quotes around Deans supposed advice. You smiled and he grinned back. “Sure, Cas. I’d like that.” you replied. He smiled and hugged you tightly to his chest. You smiled into his shoulder and thanked your lucky stars that you had the chance to date such a wonderful angel. “Now, I’ve been meaning to ask. How do I dance at such an event. Dean told me that the moves I learned from Saturday Night Fever would not be appropriate. Can you teach me something that would be proper for tonight’s event?” you giggled and nodded, grabbing his hand and pulling him to the center of the motel room. “Sure Cas. I’d love to.”


End file.
